smashbroslawlfandomcom-20200214-history
Weird Al
Weird Al 'is the 34th revealed fighter from Smash Bros Lawl, the 11th Celebrity, and the first fighter of the Finale Era. His attacks are based off various moves and songs from his own parody works, offering a varied (and somewhat polite) moveset for him to use in order to parody his way to victory. Entrance - Weird Run Weird Al runs onto the stage from in front of the camera. Special Moves Standard B- RamBow Weird Al dresses like Rambo and shoots an arrow forwards that produces an explosion with 20% damage if directly connecting and 18% if an opponent is blasted from only the explosion. Al is immune to projectiles while charging, though he can still be hit by melee attacks. Move Origin In the beginning of the Rambo scene in the movie UHF (A movie made by Yankovic,) Al fires a crossbow at a soldier (While the soldier is gunning at him from a very short distance), making him explode. Side B- Eat It Weird Al will dress up as Michael Jackson and offer an opponent some food, which he drops onto the ground. Unlike The King, he cannot eat his own produced food (since he offered it to someone else). After eating it, the opponent will be grateful for the food, having them deal half damage and knockback to Al, while also being too full to move properly, thus having halved speed on the ground, all for 15 seconds. Opponents that try eating more while full just stacks the effect's time. The different foods include a banana (heals 15%), a big dinner (heals 15%), some more spam (heals 10%), & some more yogurt (heals 5%). The offered foods come out at random, but they all give out the same "full" effect. Move Origin Weird Al offers people various food in "Eat It", a parody of Michael Jackson's "Beat It." Up B- Spy Hard Weird Al will reverse his fall for 4 seconds while shadows of various objects randomly fly and can damage opponents by 4%. Al cannot cancel the move or move sideways. Move Origin During the opening song in the movie ”Spy Hard”, various silhouettes of random objects fly by Al, who eventually falls downwards. Down B- Another One Rides the Bus Weird Al uses his accordion to summon a bus. Pressing B will attract the opponent in the bus. Once the person is inside, a timer is set to disappear for 15 secs. Pressing A will remark the bus' atmosphere, where opponents inside the bus will take rapid damage (depending on their weirdness) while Al plays the accordion. After Al is done playing, the bus prematurely disappears. Trap-removers such as Nicolas Cage's Unmasker don't affect it, but Trap-manipulators like Dr. Wily's Electric Nightmare can. Move Origin Weird Al's song "Another One Rides The Bus" is a parody of Queen's "Another One Bites the Dust" played on an accordion. Final Smash- Let's Get Ready to Rambo! Weird Al will run forward, stop, dress up like Rambo, and fires a machine gun 5 times at random opponents, which produces random explosions dealing 30% each. Be careful not to activate this near a ledge, else Al will simply fall until he either lands on a platform or loses a stock to the blast zone. Move Origin In UHF, after his friend Stanley Spadowski gets kidnapped by Channel 8 goons, Weird Al goes through a "fantasy sequence" parodying the Rambo films. The running part comes before the scene, when he chases after the kidnappers. The machine gun scene comes from a part where he fires a machine gun upward, making various buildings and structures explode in a big fireball. Miscellaneous Taunts *'Up Taunt '- Says "You're actin' stupid" in a serious western accent. *'Side Taunt '- Screams "AAAAAHHHH!!" *'Down Taunt '- Proclaims "You asked for it!" Victory/Losing Poses *'Victory #1 -' Screams "AAAAAHHHH!!!" with an odd expression. *'Victory #2 -' Says "I was just wondering... *holds up album* have you heard my new album yet?" *'Victory #3 -' Jokingly asks "How often do you wet your bed?" while holding a mug. *'Loss -' Repeatedly bangs his head on a table. Victory Theme The theme that plays during the celebration after Channel 62 is saved from the 1989 film UHF, in which Al plays the main role. Descriptions Trophy Description For many years he considered himself and was considered by many the king of parodies, his trickiness to use existing footage of celebrities for clever jokes above any other. That is, until he saw the tournament of Smash Bros Lawl. He saw some familiar faces, doing familiar stuff, but in different contexts and with different purposes. What impressed him the most was: they coexisted with many other not familiar faces in one coherent world! If Weird Al didn't believe in God, now he did. He believed there was a puppeteer behind all of this, and he'd go through His puppets to outsmart Him. Character Description "Weird Al" Yankovic is a famous musician known for his parody songs. Character Conversations Snake Codec '''Colonel: I can't believe it. That someone who has committed all those twisted acts in the woman's bathrooms would make it this far... This is the end of the world... Snake: This guy is offering me food. Colonel: Snake, there's a fork in the conveyor belt... Your top priority now is to Eat It! Snake: I will. Just one question tho... Can I take off my pants? Colonel: Not to my knowledge. But don't forget Snake: this is the end of the world. Snake: Aaaahhh... You know if I took off all this heavy gear I could get this feeling of inner peace. Daily Bugle Shenanigan (N/A for the moment) Moveset Ground attacks Aerial attack Grab and throw Other attacks Role in The Subspace Emissary His role is currently unknown. Playable Appearances (N/A for the moment) Classic Mode (N/A for the moment) Gallery Palette swaps (N/A for the moment) Screenshots (N/A for the moment) Trivia *Weird Al is the 1st character of the Finale Era. *Following Codec Snake & Bores, Weird Al is the third character to receive an alternate costume, being his modern self, where it was first shown on The Frollo Show Twitter. Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Defensive Category:Celebrities Category:Heroes Category:Americans Category:Low Rank Category:Finale Era Category:Locked Category:Males Category:Al TV (universe)